


Foolish

by louisaeve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sally was just a foolish girl in love with a guy way out of her league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

  
"You're leaving?" She whispered, the words almost getting lost in the sea and the wind.

"I have to." He muttered. "It's the way these things work Sally."

"They work however you want them to!" She cried desperately. "You make the rules!"

"Only for mortals." He shook his head, walking back into the sea.

"Then make the rules for me!" She cried, tears running down her face.

"I can't." Poseidon shook his head. "I'm restricted. And you already know what I've done is against the rules."

"Which your stupid brother set!" She called angrily.

"Don't mock him." His voice suddenly went serious.

"Why not! Because the gods will besmirch me?" She threw her hands up, the moon shining over her, creating a shadow on the water.

"Shh." Poseidon looked truly sad. "Just don't make this harder than it already is."

"I hate you!" She called out, sobbing and her face red.

"I love you too." He raised his hand to stroke her face.

And then he walks back, sinks into the water and is . . . gone.

And it would of never worked because he's a god and she's a human and she was foolish and stupid.


End file.
